Stargazing On Paper
by HeartagramXxJess
Summary: A new girl comes in from Finland to New Mexico. Can she handle the fiasco that comes along with the Hoovers? Dwayne/OC rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

I looked out at the scenery around me. I couldn't believe I was moving to New Mexico. I was going to miss Finland but there's not much that can be done. In Finland I was pretty popular. My bright turquoise hair with the neon pink underneath my bangs was a great conversation starter. I began fiddling with my shark bites(2 piercings on each side of the lower lip) and pushing my septum up using my upper lip. I was honestly scared. People in Finland were telling me how judgmental people were in America. I would be social pariah. Would they try to hurt me? I spoke perfect English. It was something my parents worked hard on me knowing, though when I got nervous I still struggled. The heat was what scared me the most. I love wearing shorts and those cute Indie sun dresses but god did I hate sweating. Why New Mexico? Why not somewhere that wouldn't be so hot? I sighed in frustration. My parents worked at some company that worked international. It's how they met. The job caused them to move here. They apparently jumped at the chance to go somewhere like here. Like this place? I assume that meant somewhere that was hotter than hell.

We pulled up to a nice looking one story house. I grabbed the bags of mine that were in the car and followed my parents inside. They simply pointed to the right and I knew that meant my room was over there. I saw my bookshelf in a room and walked in. The room was the same color as all the other rooms, a cream/peach color. The door frames and wall edges were a deep mahogany. The carpet was a tan color but you could barely tell since my black rug covered most the floor. I looked around at all the boxes and got to work. I liked that the room was small. It was pleasant. Next to my bed was a bay window. I grabbed my dark red curtains and set them up where I could use the seat part to place things on but the windows were still covered. I made my bed with my white and black striped sheets, white and black pillow cases and my huge black comforter. Across from my bed was a desk table. There I placed my lava lamp and my art supplies. I put up all my posters, making sure my Kurt Cobain poster was above the lava lamp. I took my most important records and put them on the walls, then put the rest of my vinyl's on the middle shelf of my bookshelf. I organized all the books on my shelves and put all my clothes in the closet. All the un-hang able clothes and such I put in the drawers that was in the closet and closed the bi-fold doors. I placed my alarm clock that connected to my iPod in the center of my bedside table and all my incense and candles around it. I place the most recent book I'm reading in the drawer along with my sketch book. I walked into the bathroom and showered, blow dried my hair, straightened it, brushed my teeth, walked into my room and let the pillows and blankets consume me as I drifted into sleep.

I woke up and sort of fell out of my bed as Math the Band came on my iPod. I drug myself into the kitchen and started my coffee maker and walked into the bathroom. I walked out feeling a bit fresh with my washed face and clean breath. I made my coffee and smiled a bit at the smell of French vanilla. I sipped on my coffee as I put on some foundation, mascara, and a bit of eye shadow to match my dress. I put on a floral dress, black shorts underneath to avoid embarrassment, slipped on my grey flats and grabbed my book bag as I threw my cup into the sink and grabbed an apple. I got on the bus and slipped on my earphones and ignored the stares. I tapped my fingers to the beat of the music until I got to school. I walked into my Economics class and sighed. I was happy that all my classes I took in Finland were here but I already took the finals in Finland so I really didn't need to be here. Still I was required to go to school until the last day off school here. I sat alone in Economics. In the AP Literature I was placed next to a guy named Dwayne. I heard snickers as I passed by but I wasn't sure if it was where I was sat or my looks. I gave a small wave and a soft hi to him. He gave an even smaller wave and nodded at me. I didn't think much of it. I glanced over at him a few times. I smiled a bit at his "Jesus was Wrong" shirt. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were since his black hair covered his eyes. I was sure they were as cute as the rest of him. I shook my thoughts as the teacher asked me if I had ever even heard of the Inferno. It was obviously a tad rude so I calmly reached in and pulled out my worn out copy of the book. "I'm on my, if I remember correctly, 11th time reading it. I thoroughly enjoy the near constant moments with the rule of three!" I heard the guy next to me hide a laugh as the teacher stared at me shocked. I am extremely smart and my looks tend to make people believe otherwise. The rest of the day went generally the same, proving teachers stereotypes wrong and catching a few friends on the way. I felt relieved when the bus pulled up to my bus stop. It's when I noticed the cute guy again. How did I not notice him on the bus twice? I jogged up to him and waved again. I had him in my math class as well and I finally noticed something. "How come teachers and such don't ask you to answer things? Like they avoid asking you. They even asked the new girl. I also noticed you never spoke a word to me. Is it because you want me to leave you alone or.." I felt foolish asking something like that. He quickly ripped off a piece of paper from his book bag and wrote something one it. He handed it to me then walked up to his house. I looked down at it and read it 'Vow of Silence'

I walked past my, and apparently Dwayne's neighbor's house and trotted up to my house. I laid on my bed and pulled my laptop up to me. I began to search what a vow of silence was. Most of it was just religious mumbo jumbo and I highly doubt that has his reason. I read a bit on it being an act of true strength. I nodded my head, which made more sense. I began to blog a bit on my blog site. Once things ran out I decided to do something else. I grabbed my spray paints, an old pot top, a poster board, and a large thing of cardboard. I trudged with all my things and went onto the sidewalk. I set up my stuff and began making galaxies on the board. About half way through a little girl, between 6 or 7 came up. She fixed her glasses and looked at my work. "Did you make this?!" I nodded and smiled. I did my best to explain it to her, and even let her give it a try. She didn't do very well, but she was proud anyways. A woman came up and looked a tad nervous. "Hi Olive, who is this?" I looked up and smiled warmly. "My name is Ruby ma'am" She smiled back and looked at Olive who was jumping up and down. "Look at what she taught me to make!" Her mother looked at her planets and smiled "Why Olive that is nice!" She looked down at mine next "Holy.. That is amazing Ruby! My name is Sheryl Hoover by the way!" She went to shake my hands, so I held up my hands to show her the paint. "To get it off Olive, just use nail polish remover, it'll slide right off her skin." I heard Olive giggle and looked over to see her holding up her hands just like I did. "Mom can Ruby come have dinner with us?" She looked over at me and I smiled and nodded a yes that I was ok with it. "Only if she gets that paint off you" She laughed.

I followed the two of them to their house and noticed we were walking up to the house Dwayne went into. I felt myself blush a bit. Jeez was I a dork. Sheryl led me inside and called out for someone to put everything out for dinner. She led me to the bathroom and showed me where the nail polish remover was. I carefully got it off me and Olive and had her wash her hands vigorously so she doesn't have that gross taste of remover on her hands for dinner. After we both dried off she led me to the dinner table. I noticed Dwayne and we both looked at each other. I looked down and blushed again. "You can sit next to my son Dwayne, it will be across from Olive." I nodded my head and awkwardly sat down. The dinner was entertaining as the grandfather spouted out stuff and poor Sheryl trying to keep it all appropriate for little Olive's ears. I helped Dwayne put the paper plates in the trash and thanked Sheryl for dinner. I had to get home so Olive showed me out, telling me I should come by more.

I got home and sighed as I noticed my parents weren't home. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 7:30. I got ready for bed and began to read until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming close. I squinted my eyes and then opened just one. It was only 2 minutes from the time to wake up. I turned off the alarm and started getting ready. I slipped on my off the shoulder shirt with the British flag on it, my grey shorts to match, my Pink Floyd high tops, grabbed my bag and a bagel, and was out the door. I once again ignored the stares and once I got to school began classes. The day up to lunch went by easily. During Lit class Dwayne and I pointed at our copies of the book at spots we felt relevant to show the other. He still wasn't talking but I expected that. He was still just as insightful as if he spoke. Once I got to lunch I decided to find a new spot to eat. Inside the cafeteria was way too loud. I found the patio and began to look around. I found a patch of grass with a tree and noticed Dwayne. I sat down next to him and we smiled at each other. I decided to ask it. "Why do you do the Vow of Silence?" He pulled out his book of Friedrich Nietzsche. Exactly what I had read on the internet. I nodded my head and asked "Any particular idea when you will stop?" That's when I discovered her used a pen and pad to communicate when needed. Once he finished scribbling down he held it up. 'Once I'm in the air force flying' I smiled. "That is one badass dream Dwayne. I wish I wasn't afraid to fly, those jets look cool. N-not to sound childish saying cool!" He shook his head and smiled. "Well looks like the silent ass found a friend!" "She's a weirdo too!" I looked over towards the voices. I grimaced at the 2 jocks and a cheerleader. I rolled my eyes. "Oh maybe it's a disease, she must be a mute too!" "First of all mutism isn't contagious, second he isn't a mute. Mute's have never been able to speak or had something happen to him to make him unable to speak. Neither which is true. He chooses not to speak. Maybe you should take notes." I growled at them. The muscled jocks looked shocked. "Say it to my face bitch!" I stood up and as I got in his face, noticed the principal and dean coming up. "I said take notes on how to keep your mouth shut!" He pushed me away and out of instinct my knuckles connected to his nose. As I was about to make a second swing I was being held back. I noticed it was the dean and smiled at the appalled Dwayne as the dean drug me away.

I explained my situation and the Principal sent me home and had me suspended tomorrow as well. It was only Tuesday and I was already suspended. Jeez wait til my friends back in Finland hear of this. They gave me a letter to give to my parents explaining my situation along with a voicemail on the house phone. I threw away the paper and deleted the voicemail. My parents didn't have time nor cared anyways. I laid down on bed and grabbed my book. I spent the day reading. Well I would've read longer but I finished it. I sighed and grabbed another book and headed outside. I went to the only tree in my yard. It was huge though, with a lot of roots coming out. I laid a sheet between two large roots and sat down. I was really getting into the plot when a notebook was suddenly dropped on my book. I looked up and noticed Dwayne looking down and away. I picked up the pad and read it. 'thank you' I handed it back. "For what?" He sat across from me and started writing. 'for sticking up for me. No one has done that before.' I smiled at him. "Well you're really nice to me, I couldn't stand by and see a nice, smart guy get bullied by a bunch of people that probably couldn't even spell the words they used to insult you." He smiled and wrote something else. 'Where are you from?' I looked up to answer and he was making hand signs probably meaning my accent. "Damn you know you're the first to ask! I'm from Finland" From then on we spent time talking. Once dinner for them was done Sheryl invited me for dinner. I accepted happily. Apparently the school called them as well. I explained what had happened. As I expected Richard began to say something about violence going to losers when the grandpa cut him off. "She stood up for the boy! I say that's a fucking winner! Keep her around Dwayne, this could be the girl you finally get pu-" Sheryl quickly cut him off. "YEEES yes Ruby is very brave and sweet for sticking up for Dwayne!" She gave gramps a warning glance and he gruffed and mumbled something no one really heard.

I stayed a little after to watch some beauty performance that Olive insisted I see. I sat in a love seat next to Dwayne and giggled at he made gag motions, making sure Olive didn't see him of course. Finally it was time for me to head out. I decided since I didn't have school tomorrow I would see what time my parents actually got home. At around 10:45 I heard the door close. I counted on my fingers to see how long that gave them home each day using the time I heard them leave this morning. I shook my head at how little fingers I had to use and snuggled into my bed more as I glanced around the internet on my laptop.

I woke at around 10 and sat on my bed, wondering what to do. I decided to grab my Cello and do a bit of playing. I killed time doing that and then tried blogging and reading. After a few hours of that I noticed that it was around the time that Dwayne and I would be getting off the bus. I grabbed my art supplies and darted out. I was hoping he would notice me and try to converse with me. I blushed at the thought of him but pushed it away along with the door to go outside. I sat all my stuff down and began making a planet and below a weird colored river below. Sort of like an alien planet. I smiled inwardly as I saw Dwayne come up. He sat next to me, though he only watched me. I grew self-conscious and brushed my bangs away as I looked up at him. "Well hello Dwayne!" He smiled and tried to cover a laugh. "What?" He pointed at my paint covered hand then my forehead. Oh god no. He signaled me to hold on and got up and trotted to his house. I sighed and put all my stuff in the garage, glancing at an old mirror in the process to see the damage I've done to my face. My forehead had a good sized smudge. I sighed and walked back out as Dwayne came up. He held up a few alcohol wipes and took one and grabbed my hand so I would hold the rest. I blushed at the touch and as he began wiping off the paint I noticed his ears were red and he was blushing a bit himself. I wondered what it meant but I just brushed it off.

Once again I was having dinner at the Hoovers. It seemed that it was going to be an average thing. Though no one seemed to mind it at all, and since neither did I it was basically an unspoken done deal. It was actually really fun being here at this house. My house is full of basically unused furniture and paintings that are never admired. Their house is full of pictures of them, clutter that proves this house is lived in, and actual people. It was warming. It was the family that I dream of having. It's what kept me here and happy. Everyone seemed to enjoy my company. It was easy to talk to Ms. Sheryl(which was the closes to proper she allowed me to call her) Olive was always asking my opinion on things such as what she should do at her next beauty contest, Grandpa and I always went back and forth on playful banter that never was rude or anything, just fun arguments. Mr. Hoover (Which he insisted I call him) and I avoided each other at all costs. Dwayne and I had a lot in common, which made it all come together so perfectly. I was finally in a moment in life I felt truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the last day of school. I've been here for about 3 weeks but I was more fed up with this school than most people here were, except for the teachers. My diploma from Finland was mailed to me, so I was happy for that. The only thing going on my life next was deciding what my next step was, and going to Dwayne's graduation. His mom made invitations to family and I got one. I'm guessing Dwayne set up the envelope for me because the front had in his handwriting 'This is so stupid' I laughed at his apathy over frivolous things such as invitations. I knew him enough to know he was probably thinking he could just ask me himself. I could just picture the argument going on between the two, ending in Sheryl exclaiming "Well you're just going to write on your notepad asking so why not give her a written invitation this way!" He would know she was right and give up.

Dwayne and I have gotten a lot closer lately. We spend every day together. We always meet up under my tree and either both read or he'll read as I work on some art projects. We never spoke much. Though I couldn't help but smile when Dwayne would come across a quote or something inspirational he feels I would like. I secretly keep track of them so that I can write them down in my journal. It wasn't a diary. Just things that I feel are inspirational or maybe a poem that pops into my head. I have a section of it pulled off just for the one Dwayne told me. It's why I never let him see it. I feel it would be embarrassing if he knew. I never even bothered with dinner since I have my own special spot at the Hoover table. It became sort of a system. We would all go eat, fight over who cleaned up, then Dwayne and I sitting on the love seat watching whatever Olive desired. Sometimes it was a pageant, other times it was some silly cartoon. Either way it was nice to sit around such a nice house with such nice people.

I woke up early, well early for me at this point, and did my normal routine. Though my outfit was a bit more formal. It was a dark red satin dress that was tight at the bust, had a black ribbon that had a bow on the side and the ribbons draped down over the wavy bottom that ended a little below mid-thigh. I curled my hair and blew dry the bangs to make them swoosh back, which caused the pink to stand out more. I slipped on my red lace heels that had about 4 inch heels. I put on a bit of black and white eye shadow and some fake eyelashes. I slapped on some red lipstick, grabbed my clutch, and got in my parents spare car. I usually didn't get to drive but my parents didn't seem to mind if I used it. They were going on vacation for god knows how long. I drove to the place the graduation was being held. I parked right next to the yellow VW and ran the best I could in the heels. I found the rest of the Hoovers and waved as Ms. Sheryl showed me a camera. I looked at her curiously as I reached them. "So I can take pictures of Dwayne, and you as well!" She said with a big smile. I looked at her strangely but didn't press the matter as we made our way to the best seats we could get, nearly to the front.

After long waiting and a few cheers from the few people I did become friends with they called his name. Dwayne Hoover. We stood up and screamed and cheered as he weakly smiled at us. We waited for everything to slow down and finally made our way to Dwayne. We all took turns hugging him and once it was my turn our hug lingered. When we finally pulled away Dwayne's ears were a deep red. I smiled at him and his mom bombarded him on taking pictures with his diploma. After a few tries on getting him to smile she gave up. "Get next to him Ruby!" I looked over at her with a smudged look. She can be so overwhelming. I rolled my eyes and waltzed over to Dwayne who looked confused. "Put your arm around her!" Dwayne looked shocked at his mom but gave up when Olive came up behind us and made him do it. I smiled at the camera and she took a few pictures. I even tried to hold Dwayne down a bit to grab his mouth to make him smile. I never quite realized how strong he was. Damn he was ridiculous! We finally got Sheryl to put down the camera and eased way to our vehicles. Dwayne got in the car with me and we followed the van back home.

I trotted into my house with Dwayne behind me. Though I didn't quite realize how close to me he was. I turned around to say something but crashed into him. I stumbled on my damn heels but luckily he caught me. I glanced up and felt my cheeks start to darken as I noticed how close we were. I could feel his breath on my lips and instinct kicked in. We kissed. Just as the good dies fast, the moment did as well. My cat jumped off the kitchen chair, knocking it over. We jumped apart quite fast. "Uhh there's a spare room next to mine, you can change in there" He nodded his head and I pointed to the room as I scurried into mine. I grabbed a more casual indie dress and put my curls up into a messy bun and fluffed down my bangs. I grabbed a pair of converses to match the dress and walked out and found Dwayne fixing the chair my cat knocked over. I smiled over at him and waved him over. "Ready to go to that place I promised you'd like?" He blushed and nodded his head.

I drove him out downtown to a place a few of my friends took me to a few times. It was a nice coffee shop that played acoustic on Fridays. I took him to the spot I usually sat and pointed up. Painted on the wall was a quote by Friedrich Nietzsche. I saw him smile up at it and I felt my heart flutter at his smile. I ordered my French Vanilla coffee and a raspberry muffin and successfully translated what Dwayne wanted. I looked down to get my wallet out of my purse and I looked back up as the guy at the counter thanked us and put money in the register. I looked over at Dwayne who was putting his wallet back in his pocket. I huffed but smiled at how much of a gentleman he was being. We grabbed our stuff and walked back to our spot. We spent the next two ours enjoying the music and munching on our snacks and sipping on the coffee. It was truly nice to just sit back and enjoy myself and be out of the house without hearing the constant "Ohh heeee's cuuuute!" I enjoy my friends but jeez it was redundant. It got to the point Dwayne just kept his pad and pen out on the table to write to me. It was pleasant.

I looked over at a near frantic Dwayne as he pointed sporadically at his watch. We had ten minutes to get him back on a 20 minute drive. We rushed out and I giggled and blushed as Dwayne grabbed my hand to lead me to the car. I drove in record time in my opinion being only about four minutes late. We rushed in, strangely out of breath to a concerned Sheryl. "I was worried you guys were going to be at a bad late" I inhaled in my nose and breathed out "Sorry the music was good tonight we lost track of time!" She smiled at me and hugged me and whispered in my ear "Thank you for everything.." I looked at her concerned as she pulled away but she only smiled at me. I didn't think much of it as I hugged Dwayne and said I'll be by sometime tomorrow. I eased my aching body to my house and sighed at the smell of vanilla from my constant burning of incense when I am home. I grabbed a few candles and the latest book I was reading and got myself a nice bubble bath set. Once my body eased into the water my mind went to Dwayne. I blushed and tried to push the thought away as I opened my book. After nearly falling asleep I got out, dried and dressed myself and fell into bed. As my eyes fell close for the last time for the night the last thought on my mind was Dwayne's lips on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Hoover house and went to sit down at my usual spot to see Dwayne in it and a strange man in his spot. I stood uncomfortable at the obviously hostile environment. Richard came in rudely. "Sorry Ruby there's been some bad news creating bad situations, you can't have dinner here for now." Dwayne slammed his fist on the table causing the man next to him to jump, Olive moaned out a no and Gramps got an attitude. "The gem has been here every day since she's moved here let her fucking stay!" We had a mutual thing where he called me a gem because of my name and I called him gramps cause he was like family to me. Sheryl busted into the room quickly. "it's true, she can stay she is like family" She pulled a chair up to the corner between Dwayne and here and continued on. "This is my brother Frank! He's had some… stuff happen so he is living with us for a while." I smiled warmly at him. "My name is Ruby! It's nice to meet you!" He smiled back. "Ruby? Nice name! For such a nice girl!" Dwayne grabbed the bucket of chicken and shoved it towards Frank. I looked at him oddly and he shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

The whole dinner was interesting. During the beginning of the dinner Dwayne kept interrupting any of Frank and mine's conversation. He was blushing the whole time. Then I discovered the reason Frank was here was because he tried to kill himself due to a homosexual relationship gone wrong, ruining his job and such. I felt bad for the poor guy. After that Dwayne seemed to relax, he probably just felt bad for how he acted before since he knows the truth now. The whole time Richard was rude and disrespectful to Frank. Poor Sheryl was trying to keep the boat afloat but she wasn't doing so well. Halfway through Richard said something about the voicemail which set Olive off. We sat in the dining room waiting until suddenly she screamed bloody murder and began shouting "I WON!" Over and over. She won a pageant and was going to some finals in California. We all sat uncomfortably as Olive was still shouting she won and packing as Richard and Sheryl were fighting about how to get there. "So are you two dating?" Dwayne coughed up some of the food he inhaled and Gramps said "For some goddamn reason no!" I blushed at his outburst and Frank put his hands up defensively as Sheryl brought in some ice pops saying they were dessert. We all got quiet again and I spaced out a bit. When I phased back in Dwayne looked angry as he wrote down something that Frank was reciting out. "Air force Academy. I'll ok it if you do this." He looked angry but shook her hand. He began furiously writing down "But. I. Wont. Have. Any. Fun. Yeah you and me both." I rolled my eyes at his apathy. "Ruby was the one that made my outfits and chose my bathing suit! She has to go!" I looked shocked. "I don't know her parents, the room" Gramps popped in this time. "Her parent's never give a shit and there's room for one more so just let the gem go." I looked around at everyone who was looking at me. "Well.. Olive and I assume Dwayne wants here to go and there is room so I guess if her parents ok it then she can." Once Richard finished his sentence he got up and went to the phone to call them. After a few minutes he came in nodding his head yes. Olive began screaming for joy again and Dwayne nodded and smiled a bit at me.

I said my goodbyes eventually and headed home. I decided to re-dye my hair pink and blue so I wouldn't have to worry about showering this weekend. While it was setting in I got my stuff packed. I then showered, blow-dried my hair, got dressed and eased into bed. I knew tomorrow was going to be pretty hectic. I awoke to a banging on the door. I ran to the door and opened it to see a blushing Dwayne. I then remembered my night clothes are a tank top and short shorts. I ushered him inside and told him to hold on just a second. I ran in my room and put on some shorts and my tank top with a piece of art done by Salvador Dali. I grabbed my bag and purse and jogged out my room. We both walked over to the van and put my stuff in with the others. We all got in with me in the back by the window, Dwayne in the middle, Gramps beside him. Frank was in the middle with Olive and Sheryl was up front with Richard. I put myself Indian style and smiled as Dwayne allowed my knee to rest over his leg. I leaned my head back and looked out at the scenery around me.

I have no idea when I woke up but I remember the van no longer running. I look over at Dwayne and he helps me out. I walk over to Sheryl and she explains that the clutch broke. I nod my head and walk over To Dwayne. I sit and look up at the sky as Dwayne does push-ups. I blush as I glance over and think about how strong he is. I shake my head and try to think of anything else. Eventually we are explained to that we are going to have to push the van to get it going. I begin to push from the door and after a few seconds help Olive in then jump in myself. I get to my spot and thumbs up everyone else as slowly everyone jumps in and we're off.

After a hectic day we all make it to the hotel. Everyone is talking about what room they're getting and it clicks that I have no idea what's going to happen for me. I hear Gramps agree that Olive can stay in his room. I stand at the rented rooms feeling a bit like a lost puppy. "Oh you'll have to stay with Dwayne and Frank. It's weird I know but.." She bit her thumb and gave that somber look she gets. I smiled and said it was ok. I still kept standing once everyone started filing in. I still didn't know what to do. I felt a hand push me slightly and I look over at a smiling Dwayne. He points over at a bed and snatches my stuff so he can place it there. He then grabs his toothbrush and walks to the bathroom. I sit down on the bed as I hear the shower start. "So what is going on with you and Dwayne if I may so boldly ask." I blushed and looked over at Frank. Something about him made me trust him. "You're guess is as good as mine." He looked confused. "Has anything happened with you two yet?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly after his graduation when he went with me to my house before we went to the café we kissed." Frank smiled but let me continue. "Though I don't really know what it meant. I mean my clumsy ass nearly fell and when he caught me I don't know if he got caught up in the moment and doesn't feel that way or what is going on.." Frank finally intervened. "Did you get caught in the moment or…" Fainting mockery of what I said. "Well yes and no. I do have feelings for him. It's hard not to though. Though the kiss was in the moment because in any other situation I would be too much of a pansy to even think of kissing him.." Frank rolled his eyes. "You really think the guy who told me he hates everyone would really spend his time that he could be alone with you, puts up with your cookyness, actually smiles when you come in the room, would just 'in the moment kiss'" He ended doing air quotes. As I went to reply the bathroom door opened with Dwayne drying his hair. I grabbed my toothbrush and darted for the bathroom to avoid embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Dwayne shaking me violently. I got up and he grabbed my arm and led me quickly to the bathroom. He handed me one of my dresses and shorts and closed the door. I walked to the counter and grabbed my tooth brush and brushed quickly. I opened the door and he grabbed my clothes and shoved them into my bag. He led me to my shoes and as soon as I slipped them on we walked out as soon as an ambulance. Suddenly I realized why Dwayne was acting so crazy. I ran with him to the van with everyone else. Once we got moving I noticed that Gramps wasn't with us. I felt my face loose its color.

I sat with my chin on my knees and rubbing the top of my feet. I started tracing the Heartagram anklet tattoo on my left foot as Sheryl was talking to Dwayne and Olive. I felt out of place being I wasn't technically apart of the family. The doctor came in and said there was nothing that could be done. He called out to someone and a few minutes later a woman came in. Richard talked to her a bit before they started yelling at each other. I put my head on my knees and looked out the window. I spaced out when Dwayne shook me and pointed out towards a hallway. I walked with the family to a space where there was a lump under a sheet that was obviously Gramps. I walked over to Olive and hugged her as the family spoke. Richard was trying to convince Sheryl to do something that I couldn't hear, I was too busy convincing Olive everything was ok. Out of no where I was thrown the keys and told to try to drive the van closer to this room. I rushed out with Dwayne and Frank and as they went to the window I ran to the van. With only small effort(we parked on a hill) I trotted the van to the curb by the window and they rushed the body in. I went to my spot of the van and helped pushed and soon we were all on our way.

The ride on was really uncomfortable. I could not believe how silent this family could be. I knew them so well to be vocal(besides Dwayne of course) Though now no one really wanted to say anything. I was relieved when Olive started asking Frank questions. I leaned over to Dwayne and whispered "You feeling chill?" I was nervous and my stupid Finnish brain could only come up with that English term. I shook my head after I said that but it was enough for Dwayne. 'I never really connected with him' I nodded my head. "Surely there's some sadness?" He shook his head and turned away from me. I bit my lip and scooted closer. "I'm sorry. I am trying to help but I only made things worse. Jos kunka…" Dwayne stopped me and I blushed at my turn from English to Finnish. He scribbled something then handed me his pad. 'Relax you're stressed. Just stay strong' I tried to see what was scribbled but it looked like it said cute and that couldn't be right. I shrugged it off and smiled at him. Then out of no where the horn went off and kept going as Richard shouted that a guy cut him off. He tried to make the horn stop but it only beeped on and off constantly. We drove on with the stupid horn. It was ridiculously annoying and it made us only more on edge. We all looked up and saw police lights. Richard was telling us to act normal. Heh yeah act as normal as you can with a dead body in the back of your van. The cop had Richard step out and we all looked around nervously. The back was opened and we all winced. A few minutes later Richard came back in. Sheryl asked what happened. Richard only remarked sarcastically but out of breath.

We drove on more. Olive brought out the eye exam pamphlets she got at the hospital and tried them out on me. I got a perfect score. Then it was Dwayne's turn. He passed the first part. Then Olive asked if he could see the A. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the colorblind test. Though when I looked back no one was smiling. My face fell as Dwayne couldn't see the A. Frank finally broke him the news. "You can't fly jets if you're colorblind Dwayne." I could feel the heat coming off of Dwayne. He became suddenly very distressed. He started kicking and punching at the roof and wall. Richard was rude but finally pulled over. I held Dwayne back until the van stopped when he pushed me away. I darted out with everyone else and Sheryl ran out to him. I could hear him screaming profanities. I never expected my first time I heard his voice go like this. Sheryl said something when he yelled out "I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY! DIVORCE, BANKRUPCY, SUICIDE! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE METAL IN YOUR FACE AND YOUR FUCKING HAIR! YOU ARE ALL LOSERS!"I felt tears run down my face as Frank put a comforting hand on my back. "I just don't know what to do.." Sheryl sounded defeated. "Olive, would you like to try?" Sheryl told them no but Olive went down anyways. Seconds of her being down he agreed to come with us. I scooted as far away from him as I could. I grabbed my book and tried to ignore everything. When we finally arrived I slowly made my way out, knowing I wouldn't be needed by Olive til later. "Ruby, can I talk to you?" I looked over at Dwayne and flicked him off.

I trotted into the dressing room and found Olive. I helped her into the bathing suit I made for her. I added a bit of mascara and put her hair up in a ballerina bun. She smiled up at me. I smiled back and threw a bit of glitter on her. She giggled and pushed at me. "Why did you do that?" I smiled warmly at her. "Now you're truly a fairy princess" She smiled and followed the others. Sheryl came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You and her grandfather gave her the confidence to do this, you know that?" I teared up a bit. "I see myself in her. I want her to understand that she needs to look how she wants, not how others do. I mean you see these girls. None of them really want this. They were pushed to look like this. I want her to know she can be different and still win." She hugged me and we walked in to watch her go on stage. The first few stages were disturbing and absolutely boring. Once we got to the talent part I was finally able to see the outfit she chose. I didn't make this one. I only helped her put on the sweat band. We all followed suit into the audience. I sat on the far side of Dwayne. I kept thinking about what he said. He was just as the others. They judged me. I just never heard the judging because of that stupid silence. I felt my heart hurt. I have never felt this upset over something someone said about me. Olive came up and thanked gramps for all he has done. The crowd awed and the creepy host asked where he was. "In the trunk of our car." Everyone giggled at what they thought was childish banter and we sat uncomfortably at the truth of Olive's statement. Suddenly Super Freak came on and we looked at each other shocked. Everyone was silent as she danced and even a few people walked out. Frank then stood up and started clapping to the beat. We all followed suit. The only other people standing up were the people standing to leave. The pedo looking host was trying to get Olive off the stage so Richard tackled him down in order to keep Olive dancing. I give him credit on that. The woman in charge of this shit demanded Richard get her off the stage. Instead he started dancing with her. Then Frank and Dwayne joined in dancing. Sheryl and I looked at each other and shrugged and ran up there to join. I picked up Olive and put her on my shoulders. I jumped up and down slightly as Olive waved her hands around and the others danced around us. I looked over at Dwayne and he smiled at me. I looked down and as the music finally ended put down Olive.


	6. Chapter 6

We were able to leave and go home. It was my turn to keep silent the whole ride home. The second we pulled in I hugged Olive, her how proud I was, thanked Richard and Sheryl for letting me join in, grabbed my stuff, then ran to my house. I jumped on my bed and the second my body hit the bed I busted into tears. I cried for a while, petting my cat Xia while I slowly calmed down. I grabbed a towel and turned on the hot water. I stepped into the shower and let the water hit me. I slowly washed myself as I thought of what Dwayne said. I eased out of the shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I refused to look into the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself. I eased myself into bed and eventually fell into sleep.

I woke up and finally looked into the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at my piercings. I washed my face and snapped. I ripped out all my rings and threw each one on the counter. I stomped out and grabbed my spraypaints. I sat outside and started painting. Frank came up. "That's some nice art there Ruby!" I sighed and looked up weakly. "thanks.." "Woah what happened to your rings?" I looked down and felt my shoulders shake. "Oh.. it's what Dwayne said isn't it?" I nodded my head. "Well I don't blame you, what he said hurt every one. Though don't go let it get to you. He was angry. He's fine now and has been asking about you." I slowly picked up all my stuff. "He's just like the rest. He thinks I'm a freak. I just fooled myself since I couldn't hear his mockery before. Now I can and I just…. I can't hear it from him… of all people… not someone I care so deeply for.." I trotted away, not caring that my painting slipped from my grip.

FRANK P.O.V.

I watched as poor Ruby ran off. I felt bad for her. I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you love. Her admitting she felt deeply for Dwayne was her first step towards admitting her love for him. I grabbed the painting that Ruby dropped and saw an intricate painting of Neiche. It was obviously that this wasn't the first time she's worked on this. It was worked hard on. It was obviously for Dwayne. I walked back to the house with the painting and thought of the talk Dwayne and I had back at the pageant. He admitted his love for her. He is terrified to tell her the truth due to his lack of speak and her beauty. I walked into his room and pinned it up on his wall. It took over almost half the wall. "What.. Where did you get something so cool?" I plopped next to him. "From that girl you broke yesterday." I saw him look away. "How is she now?" I scoffed. "Why not ask her." He nodded his head and got up.

RUBY P.O.V.

I was curled up in the living room watching Doctor Who on Netflix when the door rang. I opened the door and felt my throat hitch. "Ruby.. Where are your piercings?" I scoffed and walked back into the living room. "What those wads of metal? Threw them into my bathroom. I don't need them remember?" I paused Doctor Who and looked up to see that Dwayne wasn't in here. I sighed and sat down. I started crying. I didn't hear him come back in, but I did feel him sit down. I jumped over to see him holding out 4 of my rings. "I.. I could only find these, the other lip ring must really be missing.." I smiled a bit. "Look I was mad. I didn't mean anything I said. I.. I find you truly beautiful. I love how amazing you look, even with the piercings. I find them unique and.. shit it's hard to talk to you even without the oath.." I cocked my head. "Why?" He crashed his lips to mine. I gasped but kissed back. We pulled away and I blushed. "I still prefer the piercings. I giggled and grabbed them. "Then follow me and help me look while I put them in." We walked into my bathroom and I put in my rings as he looked. I put in my septum as he grabbed my final ring. "In the shower" I rolled my eyes and cleaned it before putting it in my lip. I smacked my lips and pushed at my ring. I felt whole again. "see, better!" He kissed me again.

We spent the next few hours watching Doctor Who. It felt nice to have someone close to me. I guess I fell asleep since suddenly I was woke up by the door knocking. Dwayne opened the door since I was too drowsy to move around. I looked up and seen Sheryl. "Sorry mom guess we lost track of time. I'll say my goodbyes and head home." I waved to Sheryl and smiled. She did the same and walked off. Dwayne came up to me. "I guess I got to go, I'll text you ok?" I nodded my head and we kissed goodbye. He walked out and gave one final wave before closing the door. I sighed happily and finally looked to see what he was watching when I was asleep. I laughed when I saw it was a documentary on Neiche. I started it over and relaxed with a popsicle as I watched it. I could see why Dwayne loved him. I finished the documentary and decided to go to bed. I grabbed my phone and checked it. 2 texts. "My Silent Hero: I told you I would text you" "My Silent Hero: I suppose you're busy so just text me when you can beautiful " I blushed and texted him back. "Me: Sorry I was busy watching the documentary you watched lol" I sat it down and brushed my teeth and hair. I heard my phone go off as I was washing my face. I ran back and checked it. "My Silent Hero: Don't laugh, it's a good documentary! One I haven't gotten to see until now, so thank you" "Me: Well I'm going to bed so why not tomorrow you come over and watch the other one with me?" "My Silent Hero: Sounds like a date, goodnight beautiful!" I blushed and thanked him before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and eased my way into the kitchen. As I was making a bagel I noticed a letter on the fridge. 'If you desire to go back to Finland for the summer Your mother and I will pay for you and a friend to visit. –Dad' I frowned for a moment at the lack of communication from my parents but then squealed in joy at the thought of going to Finland. I jumped at the sound of the toaster popping. I ate quickly and got dressed. I grabbed the note and darted to Dwayne's house. The second Frank opened the door I shoved the note in his face. "Frank. I'm going back!"


End file.
